Secret Admirer
by AmethystWind89
Summary: Rika likes Ryo but she thinks he likes Jeri. She saw him putting a note on her locker signed 'your secret admirer'. What will Rika Do? Bit angsty in the later chapters. Please R&R. {chapters 10 is now up}
1. Default Chapter

IceQueen: Hola. Wow. I really need to update. It isn't the smartest thing to start a new fic when I need to finish all my old ones. Hmmmm. Oh well. Enjoy  
  
Rika sighed, sliding down into her chair. Her teacher was lecturing the class on minerals and Rika couldn't care less. 'This will never help me in life,' she thought. 'I mean seriously. How will being able to tell the difference between calcite and fluorite be of any use to me?'  
  
"Rika?" her thoughts were interrupted by her teacher calling her name. "Answer the question."  
  
"Ummm.." Rika bit her lip. 'I should have been paying attention.' "Talc?"  
  
The teacher raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. That is incorrect. The density of Hematite is 2.6 not talc." Rika turned bright red and the glass hid their laughter.  
  
"Brilliant," she muttered sarcastically. You think this would have taught her to pay attention but instead, her thoughts drifted towards a certain brown haired boy with cerulean eyes. She sighed. 'Stop thinking about him,' she scolded. Easier said than done. His smile made her heart melt and the sound of his voice sent delighted shivers up her spine. Just then the bell rang. Rika shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and headed out the door.  
  
***  
  
Ryo tapped his pencil on the desk, frustrated. 'How hard is it to write a card?' he thought, annoyed. His eyes lit up and he quickly scribbled something down. He reread it and a smile formed on his lips. "Perfect," he muttered. He checked the clock and signed the note 'Your secret Admirer." He hurried out into the hall as the bell rang and taped the note onto a locker. He grinned and hurried off to his next class.  
  
***  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Rika replied carelessly, not really paying attention to whatever Jeri was ranting about. Suddenly, she frowned. Ryo had stopped briefly infront of a locker near hers and then raced down the hall. 'Interesting.' she thought. Jeri didn't seem to notice and continued talking. They reached their lockers and Rika quickly opened hers and searched for her math book. Jeri shrieked. "What?" Rika asked, turning to face her best friend.  
  
"I have a secret admirer!" she cried, holding up a card. Rika's heart fell. She recognized the handwriting. It was from Ryo.  
  
***  
  
IceQueen: sorry for the shortness. I promise I'll make the next chapter longer. I'm just too lazy at the moment to make this chapter longer. Please review 


	2. Chapter 2

IceQueen279: No, I haven't died yet. Thanks for reviewing, y'all. Just a few quick comments before I start..  
  
Evil Queen: Like the idea. I was planning to do something sorta similar to that and a dance never even occurred to me  
  
Goddessofdarkness: Wow. Thanks for the compliment  
  
***  
  
Rika collapsed onto her bed, tears filling her amethyst eyes. She couldn't believe it. Ryo liked Jeri. Not her. She let out a sob, blinded by her misery. Her dreams had been shattered and it seemed that nothing would be right again. "He was supposed to like me!" she sobbed, horrified at this strange turn of events. He never paid Jeri the slightest attention. It seemed impossible that he like her. She sighed, wiping her eyes and willing the tears not to fall. 'You have to get over this, Rika. You have to face the fact that he likes her and not you. You should support your friends and put your feelings aside.' She sighed again, knowing that however hard she tried, she could never be happy for her two best friends.  
  
***  
  
Jeri danced around her room, overjoyed. 'I can't believe I have a secret admirer!' she thought. 'Maybe it's Takato..' She sighed dreamily, imagining him coming up to her and proclaiming his love to her. She started humming to herself. She was convinced that her prince would come, sweep her off her feet and they would live happily ever after. It was a perfect fairy tale ending. It never occurred to her who it was really from. It never occurred to her that her dream come true was a nightmare for her best friend. All she could think about was that letter, hoping that it was from her one true love, lost in a world of bliss and romance.  
  
***  
  
Ryo paced around his room, a small frown on his normally cheerful face. 'I hope she got my letter. What if she knows it's from me? Or worse, what if she's convinced it's from someone else?' His frown deepened and he began to regret giving her the letter. What if she didn't feel the same? What if she did? He sighed, running his fingers through his hair. 'Idiot,' he scolded. 'She's bound to like someone else. She doesn't care about you. Maybe I can just pretend that it never happened. Not send her anything else. No. Then she'll think it was all a joke.' He groaned. 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
*** Rika turned on her CD player, satisfied at the loud, angry music. She smiled faintly; a weak, fake smile of someone who was pretending that everything was alright when really their whole world was crashing down around them. Her sorrow had deserted her and left her with rage. She was shocked that Ryo like Jeri and outraged that he did something about it. Everyone had guessed that he liked her; he certainly acted like it. But it was just all a lie. He had raised her hopes and sent them right back down as he confessed his feelings to her best friend. Betrayal. Yes, that was how she felt. Betrayed. It was as if he slapped her, a cold, hard, reality check. She had no chance with him, she never did. She would just have to face it. As if. It was impossible for the girl to just support her friends. She had feelings too. And her whole being revolved around him, the boy who had misled her, lied to her, deceived her. And she had fallen for the entire thing. A rebellious tear trickled down her cheeks. She brushed it away, forcing herself to shed no more tears. "I will not cry over you, Ryo Akiyama. You are most certainly not worth it."  
  
***  
  
Henry sighed, collapsing into a chair in his room. He was dying to call her. He knew something was wrong. He just couldn't put his finger on it. She barely said a word to him all afternoon. That wasn't like her. 'Why can't you just tell me what's wrong, Rika?' Just then, the phone rang. "Hello? Wong residence. Henry speaking."  
  
"It's Rika."  
  
"Oh, hi."  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
"Yeah. What is it?" His voice was concerned and he was expecting the worse.  
  
"Ryo likes Jeri."  
  
"What? That's not possible. He likes you. Everyone knows it," He replied, confused.  
  
"He sent Jeri a letter saying he was her secret admirer."  
  
"Maybe he was just giving it to her. Maybe it was from someone else."  
  
"It was in his handwriting, Henry. Don't tell me he wrote it for a friend as well. He likes her. I just have to get used to that." Henry frowned as he heard a small sob on the other end. This wasn't like Rika. She didn't give up that easily. What happened to the girl who would fight for what she believed in and never turned down a challenge?  
  
"Maybe it was a mistake. There are endless possibilities."  
  
"Like what? It was some sick joke? He's not like that." Her voice turned defensive, angry at Henry, outraged at the world.  
  
"Rika. Listen to me. I don't know what happened but I know he likes you. You should talk to him. Maybe things will work out." He tried to sound encouraging but his heart was breaking. He hated having her this sad. He hated trying to set her up with Ryo. 'Her heart belongs to him, Henry," he told himself, wishing that it was a lie. He sighed.  
  
"I'm not going to talk to him. He was probably just pretending to like me to make her jealous. Now that is the kind of thing he would do. Henry, what am I going to do?" She twisted the knife deeper in his chest as he was forced to listen to her pained, sorrowed voice.  
  
"I honestly don't know," he admitted. 'Maybe you can see what is right infront of you. Me.'  
  
"I know!" she sounded exited, a malicious glint in her tone. "Maybe he would notice me if he thought I liked someone else."  
  
Henry gulped, guessing where this was leading. "And?"  
  
"Could you do me a favor?" She asked. Not bothering to wait for a reply, she added. "You could pretend to me my boyfriend. Make him jealous. Then maybe I'd have a chance."  
  
Henry sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks. I got to go. Talk to you tomorrow." She hung up and Henry dropped the phone.  
  
'She's going to be my girlfriend,' he repeated, not sure what to think. He was exited but nervous; maybe she would finally realize the truth. Or maybe things would work out with her and Ryo. Then where would he be? "Oh, Rika. Why can't you notice me?"  
  
***  
  
Jeri raced over to Rika the next morning. "Guess what?" she gushed. Rika raised an eyebrow, not really caring. "My secret admirer just sent me a white rose. That means true love!" She beamed.  
  
"Great for you," Rika replied in mock happiness, hoping that Jeri wouldn't catch the bitterness in her tone. Her friend didn't notice but just stood their smiling goofily. Rika's eyes lit up as she saw Ryo and Henry walking over. She gave Henry a small nod and he gave her a weak smile in reply.  
  
"Hey," he said, hiding his nervousness well. He wrapped his arm around her waist and smiled down at her.  
  
"Hey," she replied, her tone suddenly friendlier. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which sent shivers up his spine.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Ryo asked, glancing at the two.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Rika said pleasantly. "Henry and I started going out. Didn't we tell you?"  
  
Ryo's face paled and he gave a weak smile. "Great for you. Well, I have to head to class. See you all later." He gave a quick wave and walked off.  
  
"I got to go too. Talk to you later Rika," Henry added.  
  
"Bye." She watched him walk off, smiling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Jeri asked, more exited now.  
  
"I dunno," Rika replied, shrugging. She was temped to tell Jeri the truth; Everything from who the note was really from to her plan to make Ryo jealous. She sighed and remained silent.  
  
"Oh my God. When I find out who my secret admirer is, then we like have to go on double dates!" She giggled and Rika rolled her eyes.  
  
"Come on. We're going to be late for class."  
  
***  
  
Ryo groaned, banging his head against his desk. School was over and it had been a nightmare. "Why does she like him?" he moaned. It had been torture for him to watch Rika and Henry flirting nonstop all day. I was so sudden though. He couldn't believe that Rika liked Henry and not him. "You have to get used to defeat, Akiyama," he told himself. He sighed. That just wasn't the kind of thing he would do. "I have to win her back." He told himself. But how? Rika seemed to like him so much.. 'Maybe I should just tell her how I feel..' He sighed again. 'Face it, you lost. Henry beat you. Admit it and get over it.' He groaned again. "I hate my life."  
  
***  
  
IceQueen: So what do you think? The whole thing with Rika was a tad depressing but I was in a bad mood. Those who know me well know why.. I feel evil dragging Henry into this whole mess. But hey, now it might be a Jenruki. I really have no idea what will happen in the end. Hehe. Please review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ryo clenched his fists as he saw Henry and Rika walking by. He was still impossible for him to believe two days later. Henry? Why Henry? It was as crazy as him liking Jeri. "Are you okay?"  
  
He turned to see a brown haired boy with a concerned look on his face. "Hey Takato. It's nothing."  
  
The boy raised an eyebrow. "It doesn't seem like nothing. What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Rika. I really like her but I couldn't tell her. I tried but.. She chose Henry. I don't know what to do."  
  
"You should tell her. I don't know what's going on with her and Henry but you two were made for each other. You should definitely tell her."  
  
"What use would that do? Nothing could possibly come from it."  
  
"You never know. You could at least give it a try."  
  
Ryo sighed. "Alright. I'll try."  
  
*** "Jeri," Rika called nervously.  
  
The girl turned around and Rika's heart fell as she saw her carrying another note. 'Ryo strikes again.'  
  
"Yeah?" Jeri asked cheerfully.  
  
"I think I know who that letter is from," she said slowly, hoping that she was doing the right thing.  
  
"I think I do too," the girl replied.  
  
"You do?" How could she know that it was from Ryo?  
  
"Yeah. I think it's from Takato. I mean, it's the kind of thing he'd do, isn't it? And he always seemed like he sorta liked. Me. I hope it's from him." A dreamy expression drifted on to her face and Rika bit her lip. She couldn't tell her. It would break her poor little heart.  
  
"Yeah. That was exactly what I was thinking," Rika replied, faking a smile.  
  
"Good. That means I'm not the only one."  
  
"Hey," Henry said, walking over.  
  
"Hey, yourself," Rika grinned.  
  
'Just do it,' Henry commanded. He smiled in return and leaded over and kissed her. Rika's eyes widened. What was he doing? It was supposed to be just an act. He was taking it a bit too far. To make matters worse, she was enjoying it. She pushed him away, a confused look on her face. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ryo clench his fists. "Not here," she muttered, running a finger down his chest. What was she doing? This wasn't like her. It was becoming all too real. 'My god. I think I'm falling for him.'  
  
***  
  
"That was brilliant!" Rika exclaimed, smiling broadly. "He completely fell for it. And the kiss. It was perfect."  
  
"Yeah. Perfect," Henry replied, trying to sound happy for her. "I bet it will work out alright."  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't sure he'd believe us at first."  
  
"Yeah. I got to go. Bye." Henry dropped the phone and sighed deeply. It was perfect. He was her boyfriend even if it was all a lie. What was there to be sad about? "It's just a lie," he muttered to himself. "You heard her. She thought it would never work probably because she couldn't see us together. I can't do this. I have to tell her." He grabbed the phone and hesitated. 'Do I really want to do this? I know she doesn't feel the same. But there is a chance..however small.' He quickly dialed her number and groaned as he heard the busy signal.  
  
***  
  
"So you and Henry, huh? I wouldn't have guessed. It never seemed like you would be anything more than friends."  
  
"Yeah. But. Things change. People change. But it worked out for us," Rika replied.  
  
"Yeah. But Rika, I have a confession to make. I-"  
  
"You don't need to explain, Ryo. I know that you like Jeri."  
  
"What? Rika, you've got it all wrong. See-"  
  
"Don't try to hide it. I saw you put the letter on her locker. I'm okay with it. Honestly," Rika lied.  
  
"That was her locker? That wasn't supposed to happen." The boy groaned, clearly annoyed. "Rika, couldn't you guess? The letter was made for you." There was silence on the other end and Ryo was afraid that she had hung up. "Rika? But I know now. With you and Henry.."  
  
"There is nothing between me and Henry."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When you put the letter on Jeri's locker, I thought my world was going to end. I mean, I couldn't believe that you chose her over me. I called Henry cause I needed to talk to someone about it and we came up with a plan. He would pretend to be my boyfriend to make you jealous. Apparently it worked. I'm sorry,"  
  
Ryo was silent for a moment. "So this was just some evil plot to get me to notice you?"  
  
"Yeah. Kind of stupid, I know."  
  
"You didn't have to go through al of this! I have always liked you. That's never going to change."  
  
"I should have realized that. I'll call Henry and tell him the good news. But one problem. What are we going to do about Jeri?"  
  
"Hmmm. I got an idea. Just leave it to me. See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Just as Rika hung up, the phone rang again. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Rika, It's Henry. I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Me too. You first."  
  
The boy sighed. 'I can't believe I'm actually doing this.' "Rika. I love you."  
  
***  
  
IceQueen: Wow. Cliffie. I feel evil. What will Rika say to Henry? What will Ryo tell Jeri? Hehe. I not exactly sure how this is going to end but I'm sorta leaning towards a Jenruki. Sorry if that's not what everyone wants. Please tell me what you think and no flames. 


	4. Chapter 4

IceQueen: I finally got around to writing this. Sorry for the delay. I've been really busy. And mostly, in my spare time, working on original stuff and manga. Please forgive. *bows* A lot of Jerato with Ryuki and Jenruki as well. Anywho.....  
  
***  
  
"Rika?" Henry asked, beginning to regret ever telling her. Revealing his true feeling.  
  
"Henry, I- I don't know what to say. I just talked to Ryo." The boy's heart fell, knowing exactly what was coming next. Rejection. "He likes me. It was all a mistake. The letter was meant for me. Not Jeri. He... He loves me. And I think, I know that I feel the same. You're one of my greatest friends but I don't think of you as any more. I'm sorry." She sounded sorry but that wouldn't heal the pain. If only he had told her sooner. If only... but those two little words could not save him now. He was too late. Outshined as always by the perfect Ryo Akiyama. Henry dropped the phone, not bothering to say goodbye. His face was flushed in anger and sorrow. He would never be good enough for her. Ryo would always be the apple of her eye, the object of her affection. And by some delusion, he thought she had cared. As if. He had only been a tool for her. A way to make Ryo jealous and come crawling into her arms. He struggled to fight back tears. "Forget her. Move on," he told himself but the image of her face flooded into his mind. Dancing amethyst orbs and a small smile playing at her lips. How could he forget?  
  
***  
  
Ryo slid into a bench. Takato would be here any minute. He sighed, wondering what was taking the boy so long. His thoughts drifted back to Rika. They always did. He smiled. It was too good to be true. She felt the same way as he did. It was perfect. Now all they had to do was fix his mistake with Jeri-  
  
"Hey, Ryo." The boy turned to see Takato sitting down next to him, a curious expression on his face. "What's up?"  
  
"It's about Jeri."  
  
Takato frowned slightly, expecting the worse. "Yeah?" he asked, not sure if he really wanted to hear what Ryo was about to tell him.  
  
"I accidentally sent her a love letter. It was meant for Rika." Takato cocked his head, torn between confusion and amusement. "I was wondering if you could pretend to have written it. I can't just stop sending stuff to her. She would think it was all a joke. And I know you like her so.... What do you say?" Ryo smiled hopefully.  
  
"I don't know," Takato replied thoughtfully. "What if she doesn't feel the same?" he turned red as he realized they had had this conversation before.  
  
"Rika told me once that she liked you," Ryo lied. That hadn't been exactly what the girl had said. It was more of like that she thought Jeri liked him and they would make a cute couple. Close enough.  
  
Takato's eyes lit up, oblivious to the fact that Ryo had been twisting the truth. "Really? Honestly, she said that?" Ryo nodded, hoping that his white lie was worth it. "I guess I don't have much choice then, do I?" he grinned.  
  
"Thank you so much," Ryo replied, smiling in return.  
  
"No problem. I think." The boy's grin widened, dreaming about the idea of him and Jeri. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." There. Now everything would be perfect. He had Rika and Takato would have Jeri. Everyone would be happy. He couldn't help but think about Henry. Henry wasn't the world's greatest actor and the performance had been so real. Could Henry actually like Rika? True, they were good friends. And the kiss- Ryo shook his head. "Nah."  
  
***  
  
Takato glanced down the hall, making sure that no one was there. He was early and the school hallway was deserted. He glanced at the locker numbers. 71. 72. 73. 74. He stopped infront of her locker, letter in hand. Did he really want to go through with this? But Ryo was counting on him. And he would kill himself if he didn't. He took a deep breath and taped the note to her locker and retreated into the shadows. Instants later, the first bell rang. Students filed into the building, laughing and talking. There she was. The girl was walking in with Rika, eyes wide and smiling delightedly as Rika was talking. 'Probably about Ryo...' Takato shrugged. He held his breath as she reached locker 74. Her smile widened as she carefully lifted the letter off her locker. Rika glanced over her shoulder and said something to her companion, pretending not to know who the letter was from. This was it. The moment of truth. He heard a small gasp and turned to the girl. She looked overjoyed and he beamed broadly. Did this mean- He took a step towards her and she turned to him. She gave a delighted cry and raced towards him. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Takato turned bright red, not expecting this result. He smiled inwardly and kissed her back, glad that everything had turned out all right. Jeri pulled away, face flushed. "It was you. All the time. I knew it!" she beamed, making Takato smile more. "I couldn't be happier." Neither one of them noticed Henry standing at the end of the hallway. He stare was cold and hard, the complete opposite of his usual expression. The boy sighed and went off to class, leaving Takato and Jeri.  
  
***  
  
"Doing anything this weekend?" Ryo asked, sliding into the empty seat next to Rika and wrapping his arm around her waist.  
  
She shook her head and he grinned. "Want to go see a movie with me?"  
  
"I'd love to."  
  
"Cool. So how did it go with Henry? You saw the result of Jeri and Takato. What's wrong?" he frowned as Rika's face fell. "Rika?"  
  
"He called me just after I got off the phone with you," Rika replied, not looking Ryo in the eye. She played absentmindedly with her food, debating over what to say. "He said........ He said he loved me," she said simply, not really knowing what to say. She looked up at Ryo and his cerulean eyes were filled with annoyance. "Ryo?"  
  
"Sorry. It's just.... I feared that he liked you. It was all so real. It was hard to believe that he was faking. What are you going to do?"  
  
Rika shrugged. "There's not much I can do. I told him that I only liked him as a friend. But I feel so guilty! Like I used him." She sighed, wishing that there was something that she could do. "Maybe we could find him someone else.... Someone better than me."  
  
Ryo was tempted to tell her that there was no one better than her but guesses that it would only make her feel worse. "Do you remember that girl we met when we were fighting the D-reaper? Alice?" Rika nodded. "Well, I found her and we've become friends. No, not like that," Ryo quickly explained seeing Rika's skeptical look. "She really nice and I think he might like her. I could ask her if she would consider going out with him."  
  
"Brilliant," Rika replied, her face lighting up. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, making the boy glow in pride. She stood up, carrying her tray over to the trash. Ryo followed, glad that her had made her happy. Even if it was only over Henry. They walked back to class, Ryo's arm still wrapped around her waist. Once again, Henry went ignored. He stood watching them, glowing with rage. Ryo stopped and bent down to kiss her. They were trapped in their perfect little world. Henry blood boiled and he lost it. All the hatred that had been burning inside of him was finally released.  
  
Ryo broke away, finally noticing Henry. "Oh hey." Rika muttered a hello, trying to hide her discomfort. "We have the best idea-" Ryo was cut off as Henry hit him square in the jaw.  
  
******  
  
Bit climatic, ne? Lol. Alice will probably come in in the next chapter. Wow. This was an interesting combo of Jerato fluff and Henry's sorrow. Wow. I must be on crack or something... And all this came from listening to Vivaldi.... Well, hope it was worth the wait. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 5

IceQueen: Small hands and Kari-123 as well as anyone else who happens to be reading this: I am so sorry for the wait. I've been busy plotting against my science teacher and writing my manga so I sorta forgot about this. Gomen. I hope it was worth the wait and I'll try to get the next chapter faster.  
  
***  
  
Rika cried out in surprise. "Henry! What was that for!" she yelled but she already knew the answer. She bent down next to Ryo, gently stroking his cheek. He was out cold. Henry stood there for a minute, shaking with rage, until it hit him. A horrified expression drifted across his face as he realized what he had just done. He just knocked out Ryo Akamiya. Rika's boyfriend. His newfound archenemy.  
  
"Rika, I'm so sorry," he pleased, collapsing by the boy's fallen body.  
  
"Leave me alone," the girl snapped, her sharp temper kicking in. "Somebody get a nurse!"  
  
"I'll do it," Henry offered.  
  
"No. I don't need you help." Her voice was cold and her words cut him deep.  
  
The boy got to his feet, stumbling slightly, muttering 'sorry' the whole time. But the girl didn't seem to notice. He turned and fled, hating himself more than ever. He hated having to run away but at the moment, he had no other choice. He collapsed onto the stairs outside the school, head buried in his hands. "Wise move," he muttered to himself. "A great way to get the girl. Almost kill her boyfriend. Very smart." Now any chance that he once had with Rika was gone. The option to remain friends had shattered. All because he lost his temper. "God. I can't believe I was so stupid."  
  
***  
  
Ryo groaned, greeted by a fiery pain. "Holy hell. What happened?" he muttered, opening his eyes.  
  
Rika gaze quickly turned to the boy, a relieve expression of her pretty face. "Henry...." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence but Ryo nodded as his memory returned.  
  
"Don't blame him. He was only fighting for you. I would have done the same thing," he replied, rubbing his hurt jaw.  
  
"Are you alright?" Rika asked, trying to ignore his comment but she knew that it was true.  
  
"I will be in a minute. It hurts like hell. God, he's strong." Ryo gave a faint smile and Rika smiled weakly in return.  
  
"But honestly, Rika. Don't be mad at him."  
  
"I'm not...." Rika turned her gaze downward, not sure if that was the truth. She was annoyed that he had hurt Ryo; jealousy had been no excuse. But it took a lot to make Henry loose his temper and she couldn't help but feel guilty. If only she hadn't used him, never come up with that stupid plan in the first place. Maybe they could still be friends.  
  
***  
  
"Hello, Wong residence. Henry speaking."  
  
"Hey. It's Ryo."  
  
Henry turned bright red, glad that the other boy couldn't see him. "Oh, hi. By the way, I'm really sorry bout earlier. I don't know what came over me."  
  
Ryo laughed faintly at the other end. "Don't worry bout it. I'm fine." But Henry still felt bad. "Rika told me about your phone call last night."  
  
"Oh. That." Crimson washed over his face as his wished that he had never told her. If he had never uttered those few little words, he wouldn't have been avoiding her. She wouldn't have been nervous around him. And he wouldn't have gotten so jealous. A voice in the back of his mind told him that it didn't matter whether he had told her or not; he couldn't fight his heart.  
  
"So, do you want to meet her?"  
  
"Wait, What?" Henry shook his head. He had forgotten the Ryo had been on the other line.  
  
He heard the boy give an annoyed sigh. "Alice. The girl we met briefly last year. You'll like her. She might even help you..... get over Rika."  
  
"Why not?" In reality, the boy hated the idea of being set up on a date by none other than the Ryo Akamiya and he knew that he would never truly be over Rika. The girl just meant too much to him. But it was worth a shot.  
  
***  
  
Henry paced nervously. Why had he let Ryo talk him into this? He still couldn't get over the fact that Ryo was talking to him and didn't seem to care about what he had done. 'Maybe it's just because he knows your not a threat anymore because Rika doesn't like you,' that voice nagged. Henry ignored it. He glanced at his watch. Alice should be there any minute.  
  
"Henry?" he turned and hid a gasp. Standing before him, was a strikingly pretty blonde. She seemed nervous and unsure and that exact opposite of the girl he grew to love. She had a more delicate, graceful air than Rika but the same sense of inner strength. She smiled faintly, reflecting his uneasy mood exactly.  
  
"Hey," he replied, awkwardly shifting his weight.  
  
"Shall we go inside?" the girl nodded towards the movie theatre behind them.  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah. Fine with me." He quickly ordered tickets to a movie, not really paying attention to what he was going to see, before they went inside. The two took empty seats in the middle of theatre three and were surprised to see how deserted it was. Henry glanced around uncertainly, trying to think of something to say. He had never been on a blind date before and the conversation wasn't coming easily.  
  
"What your favorite school subject?" Alice suggested halfheartedly, resorting to the simple question that parents always seemed to ask their children's friends.  
  
Henry shrugged. "I really like math. Some people think it's dorky but I love it." He laughed softly. "What about you?"  
  
Alice smiled. "I love it too."  
  
'At least we have one thing in common,' Henry thought with an inner smile. 'Even if it's just a school subject.' "That's cool. I always thought I was the only one."  
  
"Same."  
  
There was a pause in the conversation as both tried to think of something to say. Henry gave a sigh of relief as the lights dimmed and the movie started.  
  
***  
  
"Did you like the movie?" Henry asked as they exited the theatre.  
  
Alice nodded. "It was really good. The ending was so sad though. He shouldn't have died."  
  
Henry nodded. "Yeah. But it worked though. It wasn't what everyone expected."  
  
Alice shrugged. "I guess..." she laughed.  
  
"What?' Henry asked, cocking his head.  
  
"Nothing. I just never expected to have this much.... Fun. Last time Ryo tried to set me up, it was a complete disaster."  
  
Henry surprised himself by frowning slightly but beamed as he realized that she had had fun with him. "Yeah. I'm glad I can say that he hasn't tried to introduce me to any of his other friends but now I'm glad he did." The two were silent but it wasn't the awkward silence of before. It was the perfectly content silence of two friends, maybe more, understanding each other perfectly.  
  
****  
  
IceQueen: Awwwwww. But it's still not over. There should be another chapter or so. There was a little less angst and a little more fluff but I liked it. And K-chan (aka Kat) please don't kill me for not doing a Jenruki. From what I heard, most people wanted a ryuki and Henlice. Hope y'all like it and please submit a review. 


	6. Chapter 6

Amethystwind. W00t! I'm finally getting off my lazy arse and writing. But I've been really busy with exams. Only a few more weeks of school and then I can write freely again. YAY. Anywho, on with the fic.  
  
It had been a two weeks since Henry and Alice's first date and they had been going out continuously since then. But there was still that annoying, nagging voice at the back of Henry's mind. The voice that refused to let go of Rika.  
  
"Dude, are you okay?"  
  
"Hmmmm?" Henry shook his head, glancing up at Kazu waving his hand infront of his face. They were sitting in the living room of his house with Ryo, Takato, Rika, Jeri, Kenta, and Alice and were currently watching a movie.  
  
"You seemed sorta preoccupied..." Kazu added, cocking his head at his friend.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." Of course, that was a lie. He had just been thinking about how pretty Rika looked, sitting next to Ryo and leaning into him. His arm was around her shoulders and every once in a while, they would exchange smiles. He was sitting next to Alice but they shared none of the comfort that the other two shared. He would flash her an awkward smile every so often but his nervousness was still present. The two couples just didn't share the same connection.  
  
Kazu shrugged and turned back to Kenta, telling him in great detail about some horror movie he had just seen.  
  
"Is it possible for you two to be silent for just one minute?" Rika snapped but her voice was filled with laughter.  
  
"Sorry," the two boys responded instantly.  
  
Henry laughed silently, shaking his head.  
  
"Henry?"  
  
"Yeah?" he turned to Alice, a questioning look in his eye.  
  
"Can I talk to you? Alone?"  
  
"Ooooo. They're going to have a 'moment,'" Kazu teases. "Ow!" he added as he was jabbed in the stomach by Takato. Henry ignored him and nodded. He got to his feet and he and Alice walked out to the hallway. "What do you need to talk about?" His eyes widened as Alice leaned up and kissed him full on the lips. She quickly pulled away, looking nervous. "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it but...."  
  
"Henry, I really like you," Alice started and Henry knew instantly that what whatever she was trying to say wasn't easy for her. Somehow he could guess what it was about. "But you don't like me in the same way, do you?"  
  
"That's not true!" Henry objected. "Alice, I really like you."  
  
"But I'm not the one you love the most, am I?" Henry's gaze fell to the floor, an almost guilty expression in his eyes. That was all the reply Alice needed. "I know how you look at Rika. You really like her, huh?"  
  
Henry turned back to her face, their eyes locking. "Is it really that obvious?"  
  
Alice nodded. "But.... I like you. And I want you to be happy. Even if that means your not with me."  
  
"It's not like I even have a chance with her."  
  
Alice shook her head. "That's not true. I've seen the way she looks at you when you're not watching. It's different from how she looks at Ryo. Or how you look at her. But I can tell that's theirs a place in her heart reserved for you. You should try and win her back."  
  
"I can't. What about Ryo?"  
  
"If he loves her like I think he does, he also want her to be happy. He's in the same boat as I am. If he knows that Rika likes you, I don't think he'll object."  
  
"I'm not sure... Alice, are you sure that your okay with this?"  
  
"Of course." The girl grinned broadly, masking any doubt or sorrow that she had. "Now go win back the woman you love."  
  
Amethystwind: pardon the shortness. This feels like more of a teaser than anything else. I just figured anyone who reads this fic would rather have something than wait another few weeks for a longer chapter. Gomen if I'm wrong. I'm sorry for dragging this story out this much. It was never intended to be this long and it was going to focus more on the letter. But now it's more of some twisted love triangle thing. And for all those loyal Ryuki/ Henlice fans, don't worry. Those are the couples that this fic will probably end up with. I just screwed with Henry so much I feel that I deserve to give him a chance with Rika. (yes, I'm emotionally attached to how I make these characters.) 


	7. Chapter 7

Amethystwind: Okay. I lied. This didn't take me that long to write. I was writing it during American Idol. I'm really not sure why I watch that show anymore... It's going down the drain... back to SA. This chapter has a bit more romance and you might have the urge to strangle me when this is over... hehe. Here you go  
  
"I'm definitely going. Maybe I will meet a girl."  
  
"No one is going to be desperate enough to go out with you," Rika shot, rolling her eyes at Kazu. She glanced up as Henry and Alice reentered the room. ((what a weird word... reentered...))  
  
"Going to what?" Henry asked.  
  
"The dance," Ryo answered. "You two going?"  
  
"Probably. I'm not sure yet," Henry replied, sitting back down.  
  
"You should come too, Alice," Jeri suggested as Alice claimed her seat next to Henry.  
  
The girl shrugged. "Maybe. It would be a bit awkward seeing as I don't know anyone except for you guys."  
  
"But it will be fun," Henry said. "You really should."  
  
Alice smiled at him and nodded. "Why not? I just have to ask my parents."  
  
"This is going to be so much fun! We so have to find you a dress. You have to look good for Henry." She grinned as Alice and Henry both turning crimson.  
  
"You'll look pretty in whatever you wear," he replied, making Alice blush harder.  
  
"Thanks," Alice replied, blue eyed gaze turning away to face the ground.  
  
Jeri giggled. "That's so sweet."  
  
"I told you that they would be perfect together," Ryo whispered to Rika.  
  
Rika nodded, ignoring the strange new emotion washing over her. Was it jealousy? She shook her head. She liked Ryo. There was no doubt about that. But Henry had always been her best friend. Maybe she just didn't like the idea of him turning his affection away from her. 'Quit being selfish, Rika,' she scolded silently. She turned to listen to Jeri as she described her dress and the movie playing when ignoring by all save for Kazu and Kenta.  
  
"Alice, you should wear a light blue. It will bring out your eyes," Jeri added. "I saw the prettiest dress in the store! I would have gotten it but it looked horrible on me. But I just know that it will look great on you!"  
  
Takato laughed at his girlfriend, shaking his head. Jeri could certainly be... eccentric at times. But that's what he liked about her: her bubbly personality and caring disposition. A permanent smile was etched on his face as he listened to Jeri. "What?" she asked, turning in his direction as she noticed him watching her.  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking about how beautiful you are."  
  
Jeri beamed and leaned up and kissed him.  
  
"Please keep the PDA to a medium, please," Rika muttered.  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with it. It can he fun." Ryo placed his finger underneath her chin, turning her face towards him before kissing her briefly.  
  
Alice glanced at her watch, beginning to feel uncomfortable. "Shit. I have to go. I'm supposed to make dinner. See you guys later."  
  
"I got to go too," Henry replied, getting to his feet. "I'll walk you home."  
  
"Bye," everyone chorused.  
  
"Bye. I would love that," Alice answered, slipping her hand into his.  
  
Henry smiled, wondering how he could have ever thought about giving up Alice. She was no Rika; they were as different as night and day. But he loved everything above her.  
  
"Wow. That dress is gorgeous on you." Jeri's eyes were wide as Rika came out of her bathroom. She was dressed in a black strapless stress with a red hem and sash. She spun around slowly, looking unsure.  
  
"Are you positive that it looks good? I'm not so sure about the color...."  
  
"It's perfect." Jeri was dressed in a red dress that almost reached her ankles. Her hair was done in a fancy bun, a rose placed in her brown hair.  
  
Alice nodded in a agreement, dresses in a short, light blue dress.  
  
"Thanks. You guys look great too," Rika replied with a hint of a smile. "Are we ready to go?" the other two girls nodded in unison. "Alright then."  
  
Five minutes later they were standing at the door of the school. "Do you think the others are already inside?" Jeri asked.  
  
Rika glanced up at the clock. "Probably. We are a bit late..." She headed in for the gym, amethyst eyes lighting up as she spotted Ryo. He was standing with Henry and Takato, laughing at something that she couldn't make out. She saw Takato wave to Jeri and Ryo turned around. His eyes widened as he saw her, a smile crossing his features. "You look beautiful tonight, Rika," he told her as she approached him. "wow."  
  
Rika blushed faintly. "You don't look so bad yourself."  
  
"Do you want to dance?" Rika nodded and he swept her off onto the dance floor.  
  
"Come on," Jeri said, grabbing Takato's hand and finding a spot in the middle of the floor.  
  
"Care to dance?" Henry asked.  
  
"Why not?" Alice replied.  
  
"I can't believe he's going out with her," a girl hissed. The speaker was a blonde by the name of Catherine, dark eyed gaze focusing on Ryo.  
  
Her friend nodded. "I know. You are so much better than her." She spat out 'her' like it was a dirty word, shooting a death glare at Ryo.  
  
"Honestly, how could he chose her over me? She's not even all that pretty! What the hell does he see in her?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "Maybe she blackmailed him or something. I wouldn't put it past her."  
  
Catherine smirking, nodding. "But tonight is my chance to win him back."  
  
"Having fun?" Ryo murmured in Rika's ear.  
  
The girl nodded, her face flushed. "Of course."  
  
"Do you want a drink or something to drink?" Ryo asked.  
  
Rika nodded again. "Thanks."  
  
"No problem." Ryo made his way to the front of the room.  
  
"Hey Ryo," a girl cooed.  
  
Ryo turned, raising an eyebrow. "Oh hey, Catherine."  
  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she gushed, batting her eyelashes.  
  
"I'm sort of busy right now..."  
  
"It won't take but a minute." She grabbed his hand, pulling him outside and he had no choice but to reluctantly follow.  
  
It was a cool night out, a slight breeze dancing through the air. There was no one outside and everything was clear and perfectly romantic.  
  
"What?" Ryo asked, trying to hide his annoyance.  
  
"Well...." Catherine draped her arm around her neck, her finger tracing his collar and resting on his chest. "I was wondering why you're going out with that girl when you could have me."  
  
Ryo took a step back, surprised. Catherine paid no attention and stepped forward, leaving barely an inch between them. "Catherine, nothing against you or anything but you're just not my type."  
  
She placed her finger on his lips. "But how can you resist me, Ryo?" she leaned in closer and their lips touched.  
  
"What is taking him so long?" Rika muttered. "I can't take more than a minute to get a drink."  
  
"You okay? Where's Ryo?" Henry was walking towards her, holding Alice's hand.  
  
"He was supposed to be getting me a drink by he hasn't come back yet."  
  
"I saw him going outside with Catherine," Alice replied, frowning slightly.  
  
Rika raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
  
Alice nodded. "Positve."  
  
Rika frowned also, wondering what he was doing with her. "I'll be right back." She pushed her way through the crowd, pausing at the door. She let out a gasp, amethyst eyes filled with shock, anger, and sadness. Ryo and Catherine were standing before her, lips locked.  
  
Amethystwind. cringes bad Catherine. EVIL. shakes head Bet you just want to kill me more right not, don't you? Don't worry. Everything will work out between Rika and Ryo. Hopefully. Please R&R. 


	8. Chapter 8

Amethystwind: I'm so proud of myself. I'm actually writing and fairly close to the end. (sorta... I actually have no idea how much longer this is going to be. Depends on my mood....) A few notes before I get started....  
  
Kari-123: I know I'm mean to my poor characters. I love em so much (which is why there is some Jenruki in this ch) but I screw with em waaaaaaaaaaay too much. sweatdrop And by the way, I see nothing wrong with Jenruki. I happen to like it. The only reason prolly won't end up as a Jenruki is because it was originally made for a ryuki plus everyone seems to want a ryuki.  
  
Smallhands: I wouldn't even think about dropping this. For one thing, some people might kill me... But it's just so much fun to write despite me evil tendencies. It might take me a while to update at times but it will eventually finish. Hopefully with a happy ending.

* * *

Ryo's eyes widened and he quickly pushed Catherine away. "Rika, it's not-"  
  
Rika shook her head, tears filling her eyes but she willed them not to fall. She raced past him, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Rika! Wait!" but she was already gone.  
  
"You deserve so much better, Ryo," the girl purred.  
  
"Get off me," Ryo snapped. "It is impossible for you to take no as an answer?" he glared fiercely at her, not noticing the look of surprise on her face.  
  
"Ryo!" the boy paid her no notice and raced after Rika.

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Rika cried, flinging open her door and tore into her room. "And I thought that he would go out with a normal girl like me. But he's just like any other guy. He only cares about looks. But what guy wouldn't chose Catherine over me?" But she knew one boy who would.

* * *

"Rika, there's someone here to see you!" It was the next afternoon and Rika was lying in bed, refusing to move.  
  
"I'm not in the mood to see anyone right now, mother!" Rika called back, rolling her eyes as she heard footsteps. 'Probably just stupid Ryo, feeding me some crap about how he's so sorry and it was all a mistake.' There was a gentle knock on the door and Rika glared daggers at the invisible figure on the other side. "Leave me alone!" she yelled.  
  
"Rika, are you okay?"  
  
"Henry?"  
  
The door opened to reveal an uncertain looking boy, a look of worry in his steel blues eyes. "Yeah, it's me." He cautiously entered her room, taking a seat on the edge of her bed when she didn't complain. "What happened last night? You went off looking for Ryo and then you were gone. And you weren't answering you phone... We're all really worried."  
  
"It's Ryo. When I found him...He and Catherine were..." A rebellious sob escape and then the tears fell as she did her best to explain. "I was so stupid! Why would he like anyone like me? Guess I'm back to square one, huh? Exactly where I was when this whole mess started," she added bitterly, doing her best to hold the tears back. ((don't you just hate crying infront of people?))  
  
Henry placed his hand on hers, leaning over to wipe away a tear that was trickling down her cheek. "Rika, it's not your fault," he said, tone gentle and soothing. "He was the stupid one for giving up you."  
  
Rika glanced upward, shining amethyst eyes filled with wonder as she realized her mistake... Who had always been there for her? The one who always knew just the right thing to say? The one she really loved?  
  
His hand lingered on her cheek, his touch making her heart race. "Henry," Rika replied, her voice filled with surprise and a hint of happiness. The boy cocked his head, confused by her tone. "I don't love him." A slight frown appeared on her face as she tried to sort out her emotions. No, she didn't love Ryo. Physical attraction, lust even, but certainly not love. But the one she had loved all along was right there infront of her. Her frown faded into a smile and hesitatively, she leaned upward and their lips met.

* * *

Henry sighed, hands in his pockets as he walked slowly down the path through the park. Rika had just kissed him, why shouldn't he be happy? Instead, he was filled with a strong sense of guilt. As much as he sometimes thought otherwise, Ryo was still his friend. The idea of not just being in love with his girlfriend- or ex girlfriend- was bad enough but now his feelings might be returned... That was just more than he could handle. And what were the chances of Rika actually liking him? She had just found out that her boyfriend had cheated on her, maybe he was just a rebound. Another sick and twisted plot to gain Ryo back. But what if her feelings were real? What if this whole mess with Ryo was what triggered her true emotions? What then? And there was Alice. True, she said that she wanted him to be happy but who was really that selfless? But the thing was, he really did like Alice. The question was, who did he like more? Who did he really love?  
  
"Henry?" A sorrowed voice interrupted the boy's thoughts and he turned to the direction of the sound to see Ryo sitting on an empty bench. "I suppose you're going to yell at me too? Don't worry, Rika handled that this morning when I called her."  
  
"How could you do it?" Henry asked, his voice surprisingly even.  
  
"Despite what she might think, I didn't do anything." There was something about how he said it that made Henry believe him. Maybe this was all just one big misunderstanding and the next thing he would know, Rika and Ryo would be back together. He shook his head slightly as Ryo continued. "Catherine asked to talk to me, I didn't have much other choice especially seeing as she was practically dragging me. She told me some crap along the lines of that I should be going out with her and not Rika. The next thing I knew, she was kissing me and out walked Rika. I did my best but..." he cut himself off, turning away. "Either way, Rika doesn't believe me. She just think I'm some shallow ass. I suppose this is your chance." His gaze turned upward, cerulean orbs filled with pure sadness as they locked with Henry's. "I just hope you can make her happy."  
  
Henry's frown deepened. Was the really the same Ryo Akiyama that he knew? That Ryo would never give up. The boy sighed, taking the empty seat next to Ryo. "Rika's.... Confused right now. But I think, deep down, she still loves you. You just have to win back her affections." He sighed again, not believing that he was trying to help Ryo. 'This is how Alice must have felt,' he mused bitterly.  
  
Ryo gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why are you trying to help me?"  
  
"Because you are the only one who can truly make Rika happy. I want what's best for her and the one who's best for her is you." Henry's heard was shattered as he said this but no matter how much he tried to deny it, he knew it was true. Rika was meant for Ryo and he would do everything in his power to try and make her happy.

* * *

Amethystwind: awwwwwwwwww. Not that much Jenruki.... Henry's too damn selfless. He and Alice make the rest of us look bad. I suppose that most people really couldn't do that, give up their love to make their loved one happy. But Henry' seems like the kind of person who would... hmmmnmm Enough ranting. Hope you liked it and please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Amethystwind: I am back from the dead! Feel free to yell at me for not updating. I have been pretty busy though there were times when I just didn't feel like writing. I'm having a lack of inspiration and ideas so it might not go very fast. ((sigh)) But I'll do my best.

* * *

"Why are you trying to help me?"  
  
"Because you are the only one who can truly make Rika happy. I want what's best for her and the one who's best for her is you."  
  
Why? Why the hell did he have to go and say that? Yes, he wanted Rika to be happy but how the hell could he be that selfless? He didn't want to see Rika with Ryo. What about his own happiness? That had to count for something, right? There's no crime is going after the girl you love. Right? He sighed, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he continued walking down the path in the park. 'What to do....' On what hand, he could do his best to completely forget the conversation he had just had with Ryo. Or he could do the right thing and help the boy. 'Is that really the right thing?' he mused bitterly. But he knew it was. "Damn," he cursed softly. He glanced behind him, seeing Ryo walking off the other way. He kicked a small stone and watched it skid across the ground. It crashed into the show of a figure and the boy's steel blue gaze swept upward. His jaw dropped ever so slightly and his eyes widened at the sight of the girl. "Alice?"

* * *

"You're going out with Henry now?" Jeri asked, raising an eyebrow. "What about Ryo?"  
  
Rika sighed. "I told you. I'm over Ryo. I realized that it was Henry I liked all along."  
  
"Liked?"  
  
"Loved."  
  
Jeri didn't look convinced and she nervously bit her lip. "I don't know. This thing with Ryo.... I'm sure it was a misunderstanding. That's just not like him."  
  
"Don't take his side," the girl snapped.  
  
"Sorry," Jeri replied softly, staring down at the table top. "But are you sure that Henry is.... I mean, maybe you don't really like him. Maybe this whole mess has just gone to your head and you just think-"  
  
"Jeri, I'm sure," Rika hissed, glaring at the girl across from her. But was she really? Maybe Jeri was right. Maybe she didn't really love Henry. But she sure as hell didn't love Ryo. Not anymore.

* * *

"Alice? What are you doing here?"  
  
The girl didn't reply, her gaze locked on the boy. The silence was broken by a loud sigh as she turned her head slightly. "I heard everything."  
  
"Oh...." Henry blushed faintly, wondering what she made of it.  
  
"Are you really.... Finally giving up?"  
  
He winced, hating how that sounded. Giving up. He had never been one to give up- one thing that he had in common with Ryo. But that was exactly what he was doing. "Do you have to put it like that?"  
  
"Sorry." There was an awkward silence, both doing their best not to look at the other.  
  
"I don't really have much other choice," Henry said softly.  
  
Alice glanced up at him, frowning slightly. "You always have another choice. But is this really the best thing for you? What if Rika doesn't really like Ryo anymore? You'll just cause them both more pain if you fail. But, if you do get them back together, what about you? Are you really happy always being second best to Ryo?  
  
"And what about me? I'm in this too, you know. If you forsake your feelings and help Ryo, will you come back to me? I don't care if I'll always be second place in your heart but can you accept me? Can you really try to stop loving Rika and take me instead?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I really like you a lot but, as you're well aware of....... Just Rika is everything to me." He hated having to say this to her, hating how he was making her feel like shit. But he didn't want to have to hide his feelings anymore. "I can never forget her."  
  
"Can you be happy without her?"  
  
Could he? He had been doing fine until this whole thing had started. And they could still be friends- nothing ever said they couldn't. "I think..... I know I can try."

* * *

Amethystwind: I know you are probably cursing me for my shortness but it's the best I can do write now. Hope you liked it, even though it probably wasn't worth the wait but hey, I tried. 


	10. Chapter 10

Amethyst: W00t. I'm back from the dead. This fic has really been bothering me and I decided that I should just get off my lazy arse and finish it. Sorry for the couple month wait.

* * *

Rika was humming softly, notebook propped up on her knees. 'Damn history paper,' she hissed, sighing and letting her head drop back. There was a gentle knock on the door and she glanced up, wondering who it was. Tentatively, a boy peeked through the door, softly calling her name

"Henry! Come in," the girl said, surprised at his sudden appearance. She swung her legs off the bed so she was perching on the edge, amethyst gaze staring up at the boy.

"Hey, Rika." She cocked her head at his tone, nervous with a hint of sorrow. "I need to talk to you."

"I guessed that much," the girl teased, trying to sound lighter than she felt. "What's up?"

"I can't- " the boy cut himself off, not knowing exactly how to word his emotions. Half of him didn't want to say anything at all, just pretend that everything was alright and that she loved him. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, refusing to live a lie. "I can't go out with you."

Rika's face fell, brows arching together in confusion. "Why-"

"Because you don't love me." He silenced her with an intense stare, pausing for a moment. "You love Ryo. Don't say otherwise, I know it's true. I know he hurt you but he never meant to, it was all just a misunderstanding. And to protect yourself, you tried to convince yourself that you loved me but it's just a lie." He stopped, blue eyes pleading.

Rika was silent, staring intently at the floor. "How do you know that?" Her voice faltered ever so slightly, still avoiding eye contact.

"Because I know you. And I know Ryo. The thing with Catherine, he doesn't like her. She came on to him and there was nothing he could do. And you… You've always loved Ryo, I don't think anything will ever change that." There was a hint of bitterness in his voice and Rika flushed, knowing he was right. He knew her far too well; she didn't have to question him there. She knew him just as well, well enough to know that he would never lie. "Rika?" She chose not to reply, letting the silence thicken. "I'm sorry, so sorry…"

Rika finally looked up, eyes locking with Henry. "You're right. You always are." Her tone was harsher than she had intended but neither seemed to care. She gave a weak smile, obviously faked. The pair was silent again, and Henry shifted awkwardly, at a loss for words. "Well, I have to finish a history paper," Rika said, rolling her eyes and trying to sound like everything was normal.

"Then I'll let you get back to it then?" the boy phrased it as a question, unsure.

Rika nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you on Monday." Henry gave a weak goodbye and slipped out the door. Rika bit her lip, listening to the sound of his fading footsteps. She had no idea what to do now, still not convinced completely about Ryo. She sighed deeply, collapsing onto her bed. It was time to make things right.

* * *

"How did it go?" Henry could hear the hopeful glint in Ryo's voice and he could imagine his matching expression.

"I told her that it wouldn't work between us and that she should go back with you." Ryo was silent on the other end of the line. "You need to talk to her," Henry adding, not meaning to sound as commanding as he did.

"Should I go over there?"

"Yes, it would be better to talk to her in person than on the phone."

"Yeah…" Ryo didn't sound convinced, not quite positive that everything would go as well with Rika as Henry seemed to think. Henry could hear him sigh deeply. "I'll talk to you later then." The line went dead and the boy knew that Ryo was about to head over to Rika's house. He let the phone drop to the floor, wondering what he was going to do now. "Get over her," he said determinedly, not realizing he was speaking aloud. He reached for the fallen phone and dialed Alice's number.

* * *

There was another knock on Rika's door and she gave a frustrated sigh, wondering if she would ever get around to finishing this damn paper. "Yes?" she called, violet gaze still fixed on the notebook she was writing in.

The door creaked open, followed by a familiar "Hey."

The pen in Rika's hand dropped and there was a sharp intake of breath. "Ryo?"

The boy stuffed his hands into his pockets, giving her a sheepish grin. "The one and only." She gave him a cold stare and his smile vanished. "I'm sorry," he blurted. Rika raised an eyebrow, silently demanding an explanation. "I should have never let Catherine take me outside and I should have fought harder. But what happened, it doesn't change anything. I still… I still love you. I always have." He bit his lip, blue eyes pleading and hopeful.

Rika broke into a weak smile. "Ryo…" She didn't have to say anything, he already knew. The boy sat down next to her on the bed, leaning in and gently kissing her. Rika smiled inwardly. She had finally gotten her perfect ending.

* * *

Amethyst: okay, there you go. I'm currently working on the final chapter which will just be an epilogue. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about Alice. Or Takato or Jeri for that matter. Sorry for not including Alice and Henry's conversation but this ch was made to focus on Rika and Ryo. Hope it was worth the wait. 


End file.
